1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device having a function of a mirror and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mirror may be attached on personal information device having a liquid crystal display device, such as a mobile phone and a personal digital assistance (PDA).
The mirror may be attached on a flip of the mobile phone or on a backside of a battery of the mobile phone, so that a user does not need a separate mirror. However, the mirror may be broken. Therefore, the personal information devices having a mirror function are required.
The general liquid crystal display device uses a liquid crystal display panel as a mirror in a reflection mode, and as a display panel in a transmissive mode. However, in a reflection mode, an external light passes through a polarizing plate and enters the liquid crystal display panel to be reflected. Thus, a reflectivity is lowered. When the liquid crystal display panel or a back light assembly is used as a mirror, the reflectivity is lower than 10%, so that an image is not clear.